Metal Gear: Game Logistics
by tsukishima7
Summary: Inspired by an Author who did the same thing for Skyrim, I present to you a story about Metal Gear game mechanics, or more specifically for the MGSV The phantom pain iteration. If you played Metal Gear before, then you know its gonna be a weird, and stealth based narrative.
1. Stupid Diamond Dog!

An idea I had after reading Midnakdak's story: No Need for Halkeginian Logic. But the game mechanics will be more absolute here. Not too exact, but close.

 **=(+)=  
**

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!"

If the story was not yet known, there exist a common rule for who attended this spectacle. The rule being that the girl's spells will always end in explosions. As such, people had the wisdom to take a step back and protect their eyes before the girl ever finished the last syllables of her incantation.

It was not an individual nor a object that came into being, the concept itself not known to everyone inhabiting this world. No, it was the concept of an specific "Game" that was summoned. And the power to manifest an entire reality shifting system was too much to handle, even for a void mage. So as the explosion began, her conscious came into an abrupt end. But before she fell into the ground, she landed into the arms of an heavily armed demon in leather jacket and goggles as perceived by the surrounding students.

[Analysis complete]

"Preparing for Fulton Extraction"

He grabbed an package from some inconceivable source and attached it to the girl. A star filled kaleidoscopic portal appeared above her, and as she floated from the floor the demon grabbed onto the girl and before anyone could react, he was whisked away along with the girl and the portal dissipated into nothingness.

[Extraction arrived at Mother Base]

"What the hell just happened..." A redheaded figure mumbled out.

As the students chatted among each other about what happened, the teacher got over his surprise and immediately took action.

"Enough! The class is dismissed. Everyone will vacate this area while I go talk to the headmaster"

 **=(+)=**

As she woke up, she felt that this was not her bedroom. Nor felt it as a recovery ward, which she was most familiar with. As she sat up from the nondescript bed and looked around the metal walls she contemplated how her summoning could have caused her to be here.

"Where... Am I?"

As she swings her legs around and took the first step on the floor she felt that the metal floors were cold. Even if the air here was warmer than she was used to in the academy bedrooms. Seeing a door on the left side of the room, she stepped towards and attempted to open the door. But after a moment of pushing and pulling she figured it was locked. The reasons of why that was, was making her uncomfortable.

Turning to the right side of the room there was a circular window she knew most ships had. Looking through it, she saw metal orange platforms rising up from the sea like a city on ocean. No land in sight for miles except for the metal platforms.

She heard the door open and turned around to see who brought here and answer her questions. Three men entered the room, one was a scarred man clad in leather and weapons. But the most attention was put on his horn. The second was a blond with shaded glasses and a green uniform. Lastly there stood a man with grey hair and leather straps  
around his orange shirt and scarf. His most noticeable detail was the revolvers adorning him.

"Who are you people? Why am I here?"

The man with the sunglasses walked forward and uncrosses his arms.

"We can ask you the same question girl, how did you transport Big Boss from the Mother Base!? We know it was you, Big Boss said you were the only one waving a stick and falling unconscious. I have no idea why he brought a kid here, but its not us who need to answer you!"

Intimidated by the aggressiveness she tried to retort to him, but could only stutter in his presence.

The horned man put his arm in front of the shaded person and shakes his head.

"She's just a kid, there is no need for this. I'll handle it now"

Putting a hand on her shoulder he tried to question her in a soft tone, which was ironic coming from a demon.

"Girl, how did you transport me to that castle? And why me?

Seeing the sincerity coming from the horned man, she thought it was the best if she answered him.

"It... It was not my intention to summon you. The familiar summoning ritual summons the beast that best fits the summoner. I could not have know that my familiar would be a human... But I should have expected it, as a zero I fail at everything..."

"A ritual, as in magic?" He asked with eyebrow raised. Although his eyes didn't betray anything.

"Yes... That should have been obvious, even for commoners"

Snake just hummed, it was not that he didn't experience a lot of crazy shit in his life.

Spoiler

"Hm, my title is Big Boss. But you can call me Snake. Follow me"

He turned around and left through the door, expecting the girl to follow him.

Seeing no choice but to do what he asked, she obliged and stepped into what appears to be railings attached to the side of metal buildings that prominently filled her vision. Walking down the stairs and stepping before a green platform with the letter H painted on the ground she finally re-queried her unanswered question.

"Where are we?"

Turning her head to Snake for his answer, she sees him looking into a sorts of device that projected images in the air. In her eyes most likely magical in origin. Switching the device off and putting it back in his belt, he grabbed a cigar from somewhere and lit it up. After a while he spoke.

"We are in Mother base, a recently created oiling rig slash resource management and intelligence gathering for clandestine mercenary operations. Everything you see is part of the independent organisation we made for its remote location. Diamond Dogs is the name of our organisation. In addition to mercenaries and former government soldiers, Mother Base is also home to researchers and other civilian personnel. Together, we form a group without borders, ideologies or isms, with no regard to age, gender, nationality or race"

Thinking about the ramifications of such a organisation in Halkegenian soil, she concluded that the nobles wouldn't tolerate such a group. But she didn't get quite the answer she was looking for. So she reiterated the query.

"And in which part of Halkegenia are we exactly?"

"Halkegenia? No, we aren't in your world anymore. This Earth, or specifically near Seychelles, an island in the eastern coast of Africa. Now that we got your answers, we will open a wormhole to your world so you can get back. Most likely that the people over in your world are worrying about you"

Thinking about other worlds, she was incredulous for a moment. But seeing the place around her, she couldn't dispute that notion. But the thought of returning, a failure who messed up the ritual so much that she summoned a demon that brought her to a unknown place. Thinking of returning was hard enough. And forcing the demon... No man to be her familiar when he was the only way back to her home was questionable at best. But she thought of the group. No regard of age, gender or... magic. She made her mind up.

"My name is Louise..."

"Louise huh, when do you want to go back?"

"No, I don't want to go back. I want to join Diamond Dogs"

Hardening his gaze to the petite girl next to him, he questioned her motives.

"Why do you want to join us? Don't you have a family or friends waiting on the other side? The life of a mercenary is merciless, you can't just leave your life on this on a whim. Tell me why you want to join us, and maybe I'll consider it"

Hesitating about telling him her secrets and insecurities, she dropped her facade of pride and told him what she held in so long in her heart.

"I... I am a failure in my world, everything spell I did always ended in disaster. I was always ridiculed for this, because no one wants to be associated by a zero like me. So I never got friends... My parents... They see me as a failure too, only one sister still believes in me. There is nothing for me on the other side but failure.. And arranged marriages so maybe... maybe I can do better here than... than... hic"

She tried to convey her feelings but couldn't get the last words out and cried and sobbed instead. Her arm before her face and head turned away so he couldn't see her break down like this. But an arm grabbed her and held her close to his chest. She lost her dignity long ago so she just embraced him like he was her lifeline.

"You remind me of someone Louise... A woman who was betrayed and used by everyone..."

"I can't let that happen again Louise"

"So welcome to Diamond Dogs"

[One special volunteer has been added]

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière  
Combat unit: C  
R&D team: A++  
Base Development unit: C  
Support unit: B  
Intel Team: A  
Medical Team: C

[Staff assigned to R&D team]


	2. Walking Snake!

I'm sorry if Louise will not act like the old one. But I'm kinda bad at doing personalities and conveying emotions. But hey, Abridged Asuna... And for people asking why Louise could join, its because I made her older along with the looks that is in more in line with Metal Gear. Considering the likes of Paz, I didn't see why wouldn't be able to make a 3d Louise.

I also wanted to finish MGSV first before I wrote more in fear that I might have done things wrong or something didn't fit continuity. But this will be after Chapter I, with the whole I have the Sahelanthropus and we won't use but still have it plugged in on our base with repairs and everything. So just pretend a ROB cheated in the whole wormhole thing and leather clothing when he was playing with real life MGS. We won't hear much from Mother Base either way besides item drops once Louise returns to Halkegenia.

Edit: Never mind, I got the wormhole Fulton very early on after I captured the legendary jackal.

 **=(+)=**

The first thing she learned when she joined Diamond Dogs, is that nothing makes sense. When she was training, even if you could call being beat up by Snake regularly training. She learned of the world's grimm and weird history in the R&D team and Intel team, which was nothing like Halkegenia. But after a few months of doing that, he suddenly assigned her to the combat team out of the blue. Which she obliged, just to see how much she have progressed.

The second thing she has learned, is that half the battle is 70% the recon. Which she put to good use after learning _why_ it was a bad idea to storm into a base like she was a noble and honor-full warrior who could fell her enemies by randomly shooting targets with no real order or tactics.

Last and most important thing she learned, was to love the BOX. A seemingly magical device capably of transporting you to any pickup station you know the schedule off, and hide you from any enemies. Her box was extra small so she could make most use of it nondescript stealth and her petite form was practically made for it.

Dismissing the BOX into the air, she grabbed the now alert offending arm of the attacking Russian mercenary. She throws him to the ground and watched as the person falls unconscious for no apparent reason after such a short and weak attack, using the stealth unit she disappeared into nothingness and walked behind an unsuspecting soldier. She switched to her tranquilizer gun and hit him once in the head. And once again, the soldier strangely slips into sleep instantly even though that wouldn't happen if you hit his other body parts. She got used to the weird technology being used by Diamond Dogs. Although the R&D team she was in were equally baffled too, even though they developed the weapon. Albeit from an existing design from the 1960s.

Switching on the BOX function, she crouched and a box appeared from out of nowhere to cover her. Yet another conundrum she had decided wasn't worth questioning. Grabbing her Intel Scope from her belt, she zoomed into the base she was supposed to infiltrate. In the mean time wondering whether the piece of bone lodged into Snake's head was making him insane enough to put a rank C staff into the midst of battle. Whatever that meant. The voice coming out from her iDroid unit only made 30% sense in that regard.

[Analysis complete]×9

Tagging enough of the visible soldiers, she kicked the soldier she tranquilized once. Watching as he instantly woke up and lazily recovered. And lazy is what she could describe of anyone here. Considering no one could see dozens of foot ahead of them, she was almost certain the soldiers are mocking her. But no, everyone in this place had eyes that more belonged to a bat than a normal human being. Only negated by the fact that once they are alerted, they gained the sight of an eagle.

Standing behind the soldier as he tried to pick his gun up, she put his arm behind his back and put her knife in front of his neck.

"Where are your friends?"

[The map has been updated]

He said something incomprehensible, but her vision showed her the remaining silhouettes trough the walls. Which also frustrates her to no end on how that is possible. From the fact that can she can see anyone through the walls and know where they are, to the ability to gain the location _and_ movements of enemies even though there is no way for her to know where they are going. Of course she had the knowledge that things like satellites exist. But that still didn't account for people underground or in buildings. And Diamond Dogs didn't have satellites, otherwise everyone would have been automatically tagged.

Choking the soldier back into unconsciousness, she contemplated Fultoning him to base after she checked his ranks. But decided against it considering that would have to be subtracted of her paycheck. She leaves that job to snake, he didn't care one bit how much he spend his money. Considering he owns the damn organisation.

After hiding the bodies behind a storage crate, she brought her iDroid back up, asking the one thing she has been suspecting of a long time ago.

"Snake..."

"Hnn"

"Are you checking out my ass with the Int. Scope?..."

"Uhm..."

"I'll get to you later... [Stupid Snake and his stupidmumble]... And what was this mission again? I don't know how in Brimir's name you can redo missions but this is getting boring really fast with me all doing the work you lazy diamond dog!"

"Hmm, I thought you were briefed automatically when we dropped in ... That certainly explains a lot... Anyways, I'm doing a mission to prove Huey's claims and gain Intel. We also wanted to study the A.I. pod he left behind in the base in further detail. Maybe we could use that technology to upgrade my D-Walker to able to operate autonomous"

"Of course, technology to let something else do all the work just like us... Why am I surprised"

[Caution, sandstorm approaching]

"This is our chance Louise, put on your Night Vision Goggles. I've marked the hangar on the map so you should know where you are going. I'm going quiet, good luck"

Clipping her comms back to her belt she took her NVG from her somewhere. Putting it on, she ran through the base mindful of the soldiers still doing their patrols. Seeing a walker gear in front of her she took out her tranquilizer gun and tried to shoot him in the head, but missed, striking him in the back instead. Ignoring the mishap she shot him again three times and he fell out of the walker gear. Dragging the body in a grassy area she returned to the walker gear and took control.

'Ugh, why are the controls so awkward on this thing. Why don't they make a walker gear that entirely encompasses the pilot instead? And legs? Legs this small don't have any terrain advantage that wheels also have. And I need to stop talking to myself now lest I get more crazier than I already am'

Although her dispute with the design, she still used it despite all that. For although she wouldn't admit it, she actually fell in love with bipedal weapons systems. Her relations with Huey and research on the battle gear made her more appreciable for walking machines. From the way it moved and shudders when walking to the logical way hydraulics move. That was what she could do, what she could understand. It made her forget about her failures as a mage.

Using the walker gear to move to the rendezvous point, she saw Snake enter the hangar door. Standing in front of the door she turned around the walker gear to hide her movements and to use for her later escape. Entering into the building she turned around the corner seeing Snake trying to figure out how to move the cylindrical object on the raised platform, fiddling around with the computer.

"When life ends, it gives of a final lingering aroma... Light is but a farewell gift from the darkness to those on their way to die"

"Snake, are you finished?"

The sound of typing stopped, but resumed after a moment. She saw him press enter and watched as the A.I. pod broke loose from the platform. Some kind of thrusters keeping it form the ground. It then flew upwards and broke through the ceiling like a rocket. Her eye twitched a bit, but she resisted the urge to question why there rockets under the A.I. and resolved to ask Huey later.

[Side Ops completed]

"So, are we going back to base Snake? Or is there something else you must do?"

He said nothing and just walked out of the building. Rolling her eyes, she walked to the servers and attached her iDroid to the connection ports. Downloading all the files and uploading it to her personal computer back at base, she just disconnected her iDroid in time before she heard Snake whistle and she was instantly transported behind Snake. A feat she will never for her life figure out, no matter how much she tried to ask Snake. Who ignored the question entirely without even acknowledging she asked something.

"Louise, I'm going to extract the remains of The Man On Fire. I'm gonna need my D-Walker so you are dismissed"

She tried to protest, but he activated her Fulton device remotely and she floated upwards to the sky.

"You stupid doooooooooghaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

After a certain altitude a helicopter picked her up. Almost instantaneously transporting her back to the base until she was recalled. Stepping out of the helicopter, she swayed left and right dizzily before she regained her senses and looked back as the helicopter flew away back to Afghanistan.

"I swear that stupid dog, no, that will be insulting to DD. That stupid Snake needs to use more helicopter pickups instead of fultoning everything."

"Louise"

Turning her head around she saw Miller and Ocelot walking to the helipad. She really didn't like Miller but she compose composes herself saluted all the same. Because although she had some leeway as a teenager, her mother taught her to respect her superiors. Even if that person was an absolute asshole who didn't like teenagers.

Ocelot stepped forward and handed me a document. I grabbed it and leafed through the pages.

"What is this?"

"We thought it was time to investigate your world, this is the missions details of a long term infiltration into your world. R&D don't have much to work with your magic beside new ways to create explosions. So we will task you to collect Intel and if you can, Fulton mages to mother base"

She hardened her eyes, but inspected the pages more in depth this time.

"Aren't there better people for such a thing? I thought you already send in some spies to Halkegenia"

"Yes that is true, but you are a native. That means this will go more easily considering you have a name. We were informed enough to know your world's currency and maps but we still don't have much clue about magic because only mages have access to these peculiar subjects. And we need more intel before we can take on any mages. The political situation also needs to be regarded if we ever needed to make business there"

She looked away for a bit and thought if she was capable of going back. But then decided to overcome her childish fears and face what she tried to ignore all this time by doing research and accompanying Snake.

"Is this a procurement on site mission, or do I still get support?"

"We established a remote base a bit father away from the academy you came from. Our soldiers still needed somewhere to retreat, and we couldn't afford wasting so much time and energy to open wormholes. We made you the sub-commander in that base so you can order strikes and backup if needed. And we haven't informed Snake yet, but we also did the liberty of moving the Sahelanthropus there. Our struts were more stressed out than we anticipated and we needed to move it somewhere else. Because Snake doesn't want to destroy it, your world is the perfect spot to store it. Because the technology there is pretty primitive, no one will figure out how to take control of it. And no one can access your world besides us"

It was then that Miller interjected.

"I still don't approve of this. Its already bad that Snake accepted a teenager as a Diamond Dog, but now we give her missions without supervision from Snake!? Teenagers don't belong in the battlefield, and she should have been just send back to where she came!"

"Miller! There is no reason for this hostility, this mission is not where she will be in any danger. So I understand why you oppose this. Hasn't she proved her capabilities and intelligence in dealing with walker gears. She has been a irreplaceable asset much more valuable than Huey at the very least"

"I still think she shouldn't be here. She hasn't yet even learned the consequences of battle and what it is to be like being captured and tortured. She could spill our secrets at the mere drop of a blood"

"I won't try to argue with you but Snake has already approved of this mission. There is nothing you can do about it. Louise, this mission is important. But please consider it as a paid vacation. So don't stress yourself out, there is no time limit on here. The mission starts tomorrow, so prepare until then. You are dismissed"

"Yes sir!"

She then leaves to her quarters with many thoughts in her mind. But foremost about the inevitable reunion with her schoolmates and family who will no doubt ask some questions about where she has gone the last few months.

 **=(+)=**

Finishing up the last section of the cockpit of the Sahelanthropus, she stepped out onto the metal railing and viewed her adjustments of the Metal gear. A project she talked about with Snake after she got over the awe of the giant Metal Gear. Snake approved of her adjustments, if only to see her research considering it will never be used. The first thing she has done was to remove the depleted uranium armor and replace it with Shagohod type armor. The design was revised to remove every structural weaknesses and the cockpit enlarged after she hit Huey in the head for using the symbol of the old mother base as a basis to build its head. So she simply replaced the Gatling guns with smaller sub-machine guns to make space.

It was the last day before she left for the academy after she found out they hadn't fixed the helicopters after they transported the Metal Gear. The last engineer here has apparently a strain of Esperanto vocal parasites which he tried to use to impress someone of his language skills, so he was replaced by somebody else yesterday.

Which in the mean time she used her spare time and judicious use of leftover materials and tools from the base construction to finish up the Sahelanthropus.

[Mission list updated]

Bringer her iDroid to see what for intel the soldiers must have gathered to warrant a mission for her so quickly she stares at the screen for a whole minute before uttering a single word.

"What..."

[Golem destruction]

[Play mission briefing]

[We have received intel that a dirt and rock golem is attacking the academy. Our support team tried to use rpg's but it has little effect. We authorize any means necessary to destroy it. We can ask compensation later when the threat is dealt with, those are children there Louise. I don't need to tell you what happens when you fail]

Looking at the finished unpainted shining Metal gear, she realized what she had to do. Bringer her comms up she contacted the support team.

"Delta Lima Victor, are the helicopter repairs finished?"

"All three vehicles are for deployment sub-commander, we also received a fourth attack helicopter courtesy of the Boss. So we should be ready to deploy any moment"

"I got permission to use any means necessary to eliminate the golem, prepare the Sahelanthropus for deployment 300 meters south west from the academy"

"But ma'am we don-... Understood"

Climbing back in the Metal Gear, she couldn't help herself but feel excited inside. For so long she imagined using the Metal Gear to stomp on her enemies as the plebeians they are, but always knowing that it will never be deployed. But now is her chance, she will show her schoolmates why she is superior to all the ignorant technologically inept people here. For the name she will make for herself is: Walking Snake!


End file.
